


Lore Notes: Chapter 7

by Voicefullofmoney



Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney
Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889605





	Lore Notes: Chapter 7

-First of clan Taras’vhen: Each Dalish clan has two mages--one leads the clan as its Keeper, and the second trains under the Keeper as the “First.” When a Keeper passes away, the First will step in to fill that role and begin searching for a First of their own. The name of Aang’s clan, "Taras'vhen," is meant to be Elvish for “At home in the wind.” 

-Templar: The Templar Order is a military order of the Chantry that hunts abominations, apostates, and maleficar and watches over the mages from the Circle of Magi. Templars are officially deemed a force of defenders by the Chantry, but many see them as a weapon the Chantry uses to control and abuse mages. They are trained in special magic-suppressing skills which require them to take doses of lyrium--a substance which is both addictive and ultimately destructive for non-magic users to imbibe. 

-Qulat: the language of the Qun, spoken by the Qunari. As a rule, Qunari have little use for communication beyond its necessities, and very few outsiders have ever heard the language spoken beyond a handful of terms. Metaphor is an integral part of the language, and words usually have multiple meanings depending on context.

-Nug: Nugs are small, hairless, mole-like creatures with flat snouts and large ears. They are docile omnivores and each of their four limbs end in appendages that look very much like tiny hands. 


End file.
